


Memories of Warmth

by Polarissruler



Category: Persona 3, Persona Games
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Internal Monologue, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: In a world of frozen dreams only memories could keep Elizabeth warm. Welcome to her memories.Written for the prompt 'Winter Nights' at Dreamwidth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Memories of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! This is a fic I wrote for [fandomweekly](https://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/); while it did not win any place, it was a lot of fun to write. Now I'm sharing it with you, too! I hope you like it!

No real seasons reach the Sea of the Souls - or the seasons exist, but change every day with no sets to predict them and a chance to understand them. Only seldom the weather changes the thoughts of enough people - then the winds blow loneliness, snow piles regrets and clouds hide the happiness away. Coldness hugs the world in painful gasp and hopes burn away with an icy blue flame. A thin layer of frost shines over everything - an asleep world with breathtaking dreams; white feathers, blue crystals, gray spirals. And a single voice to wake it up.

“Hmm… I’m very creatin I have already walked through these places,” says the girl as she scribbles something in her book, “which means I should be walking in the opposite direction and turn by the frozen stars… Oh, how much time I have lost!” She turns dramatically and - as if the direction has any meaning in that world, goes with a confident step. Sometimes she stops by the frost paintings to marvel at their cold beauty; as soon as a snowflake touches her, with a loud “My, my! I must truly hurry up!” she leaves.

If Elizabeth stops moving - if she lets the snows of regret bury her in their painfully warm hug, she is not sure she will be alive to wake up in the spring.

So late in the - one could call it night, for the Sea of the Souls always slept around Nyx and Erebus - dreams come out. Strange spirits, bound by the imagination - and often free of it - are walking around. A monster with seven top hats (one not enough for all his heads) bows to Elizabeth after it has pushed into her by accident. Then it melts in frost and snow - its dreamer has woken up somewhere.

Elizabeth pays no attention to the beasts any more than needed. She walks on through the snow, leaving footprints that quickly disappear. Humming an old song, she watches the creatures and takes notes of the human nature in her heavy book.

She does not feel cold - and even if chill chains all human hearts and leaves a world of icy numbness, Elizabeth could summon Surt or Mada and warm herself with their flames. But sometimes, between the endless wanderings, she remembers the Velvet Room. The wind howls and snow starts piling around her.

“How very curious… What is it for you? Shackles you wanted to be free form your whole existence? The only home which will accept poor wanderers without human souls? Or might it be even an ideal - a dream from which you cannot wake no matter how much you try?”

Diligently Elizabeth writes her answers. Tormen… Asking reasonable favors of her little brother, avoiding the unpleas… strict side of her elder sister… The list of good memories has no end.

In the other column lies only one thing. She has one reason to not come back yet - and that reason burns in her, warm enough to last a lifetime.  
She has not found a way to free Makoto yet.

Elizabeth is not going home anytime soon - but she still leaves a note to order a magnificent cup of hot chocolate from Theo once she is ready.


End file.
